Blackwatch of Blazblue
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: A young man named Zack meets the BlazBlue cast, and forms a harem, while fighting bad guys, also, Taokaka is smitten for Ragna. Pairings: OCxHarem, TaoxRagna, OCxCecilia, OCxOC


Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with a BlazBlue/Prototype x-over story called Blacklight of BlazBlue, basically, a man infected with the Mercer Virus named Zack escapes, and befriends the BlazBlue cast, while forming a harem, also, Ragna falls in love with Taokaka.

OcxNu-13xKokonoexNoelxMakotaxLitchixRachelxTorakakaxMakotaxBulletxPlatinum, TaoxRagna, JinXTsubaki. OcxCelica, OCxOC

Arc System Works owns BlazBlue, Radical Entertainment owns Prototype, Lewamus Primal owns Zack Masayoshi Orion, I own Leokaka and Raidrakaka, my BlazBlue OCs, and Andrew Meyer, my Prototype OC.

Chapter 1: The Prototype

It shows Taokaka looking around, doing her usual walking, until she got lost in an abandoned laboratory

"Hello?" said Taokaka as she looked around "Anyone here?"

Taokaka looked around the laboratory, a little curious, until she saw a chamber pod with a man inside, and a flat screen, which flicked on, revealing an old man

" _Hello, if anyone is watching this, if that Project Erebus 626 is-"_

Taokaka cut off the video

"Boooooooooriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…..." said Taokaka

Taokaka found a button that read "Open the Pod" and she pressed it

The man's eyes opened, and the pods broke into pieces with a red and black energy unleashed

Elsewhere, Relius, Ragna, Rachel, Hazuma, and Hades felt awe of this energy.

Taokaka saw a young man with black hair, tan skin, and a black trenchcoat that has blue and red flames on the sleeves and coattails.

The young man stretched, and cricked his neck twice, until he saw Taokaka.

Taokaka looked a little scared, and ready to fight, until the young man smiled and bowed

"Oh, hello." said the man, his voice sounding like Optimus Prime from TF Animated "My name is Zachery Orion. But, you can call me Zack or "Z" for short. And you are?"

Taokaka gave a friendly grin, and said "Tao is Taokaka, meow!"

"Taokaka, huh?" said Zack "If I'm not mistaken, you seem to be from the Kaka Clan since I have heard about it so much."

"That's right, Scar Guy! Tao was gonna find good guy until Tao fall down and saw a scary place the found you, so anyway why you in that thing meow?" said Taokaka

"Well Tao I don't know cause I begin to remember it slowly, perhaps we should get out of here." said Zack

"Okay, Scar Guy." Tao said

Both of them got out and zack look look around "It was seem that I was sleep for so long over a year. Granden Hual has changed."

"Granden Hual? Don't be silly, this is Orient Town"Tao said which shocked zack since he remember a flashback of his village been burned and lost everyone until

"Huh? Scar Guy? Are you okay?" Tao asked wondering

"I'm fine, Tao, just thinking of my past even I'm no longer in Granden Hual, then take me a tour around this place called Orient Town." said Zack, and Taokaka beamed

"You can count on meow!" and he chuckled

"Sweet. Lead the way, T" said Zack with a grin in his thought _'_ _A new word that change huh_ _?_ _this could be so much fun_ _.'_

"Tao!" said a voice similar to Sasuke Uchiha

Zack saw a male version of Taokaka, with green eyes

"Who's this, Tao?" said Zack

"This is my twin brother, Leo!" said Taokaka as she glomped Leokaka, nuzzling him

"Tao! Get off of meow!" said Leo "You're heavy!"

Zack then changed into a ghost. Which was shown with him having mint green skin, and white hair, a black trenchcoat with green eyes, and possessed Tao

"Aah! Y-you possessed my little sister!" said a voice similar to Hiro from Soul Eater

Leo saw a male Kaka with a black coat with battery-charged blue lines on his cloak, and blue eyes.

"Calm down." said Taokaka, now sounding like Torakaka.

"E-eh?" said Raidrakaka

"How come Taokaka is talking normally?" said a voice

Raidrakaka looked to see Ragna

"Ragna!" said Leokaka

Taokaka then straightened her skirt out, and Zack exited Taokaka's body

"Hello." said Zack "I'm Zack. Zack Orion."

"I'm Ragna the Bloodedge." said Ragna

There was a brief silence.

"OK, Mr. "Bloodedge"…." said Zack "LET'S DANCE!"

Zack and Ragna rushed eachother, and went into a martial arts fight, Zack then Judo-flipped Ragna, knocking him out cold.

Ragna got to his feet, and drew his sword, Blood-Scythe

"Nice letter opener." said Zack, as he morphed his right arm into a blade similar to the Lvl.4 Blade from the Prototype 2 video game used by James Heller.

"It's a sword." said Ragna.

"Shall we?" said Zack

"Mhm." said Ragna

Zack and Ragna then went into a clash, and Zack headbutted Ragna, and turned his arms into the Hammerfists, like the Lvl.4 Hammerfists, and smashed them into Ragna's face

"Lights out, Bloodedge." said Zack with a confident smirk.

Later, Ragna woke up in Litchi's clinic.

"Good guy, you're OK!" said Taokaka

"Yeah..." said Ragna "Tao, the truth is...I love you..."

"Ragna….I love you too." said Taokaka

Zack walked off.

"Wait!" said Taokaka "I wanna come with you! You're like a big brother to meow!"

"Sorry, Tao. This is my travels. But, you must go with Ragna, since he is a magnet for trouble, and he is pure of heart."

"OK…." said Taokaka, about to cry

"Don't cry, Tao. I promise we'll travel together sometime when we meet again." said Zack

Taokaka then burst into tears, wailing

Zack walked off, before leaving Taokaka a plush doll version of him, with a stitch smile, and black buttons for the eyes.

Taokaka stopped crying, and hugged the plushie

"Thank you so much…." said Taokaka

Ragna smiled _'Thanks, Zack. You made Tao happy again.'_ Ragna thought

"Big brother..." said Taokaka, looking at Zack as he left Litchi's clinic

Later, a young man with DMC1 Dante attire, with black hair styled like Kira Yamato, eyes the color of rubies and blood, and white star earrings with diamonds in the center of them.

"I finally found him. Erebus 626." said the figure, his voice sounding like Sakaki from .hack/ as he sprouted wings similar to The Vulture's from _Spider-Man: Web of Shadows_ , with Biomass, as his arms became claws similar to the Lvl.4 Claws from Prototype 2.

"This time, we will clash swords!" the figure roared as he flew to Orient town

(End of Chp. 1)

Next time, on _Blacklight of BlazBlue:_

Zack-"You are?"

Andrew-"My name is Andrew Meyer. And I am here for the bounty on your head."

Also, Andrew's getting help from Noel and Relius

Relius-"Time to die, Erebus 626!"

Can Zack, Ragna and Taokaka stop them?

Find out in chapter 2: Erabus 626 and Ares

Well, that was intense.

Be sure to read and review!


End file.
